Hogwarts Love Draco Malfoy love story
by cheesynachos3
Summary: Katrina *Kat* Myers gets transferred to Hogwarts in her fifth year but she is hiding a secret but it won't take long for people to find out and catches the eye of a certain Draco Malfoy. Set in OotP and carries on. Rated T. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Prologue

**Hello I'm back with another story. I'm so sorry about my other story 'Secrets, love and lies' and I've deleted it because I wasn't happy with it. This chapter is more introducing Katrina then the story will start in the next chapter.**

**Prologue-Katrina *Kat* Myers**

Full Name-Katrina *Kat* Elisabeth Myers

Birthday-30th June 1980

Age-15

Blood Status-Pure-blood

Family-Marcus Myers (father), Marion Myers (mother) and Patina Myers (younger sister)

Looks-Tall, straight past shoulder-length red hair. (dyed). Natural hair colour is light brown. Brown eyes.

Personality-Bubbly, funny, confident, friendly and generous.

Hobbies-Reading, PRANKS, dancing and Quidditch.

Other Information-Being transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.

**The first chapter will be up very soon. I hope you're all looking forward to this story, I am! :)**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**I've decided to post the Prologue and the first chapter at the same time so you won't have to wait forever. Please enjoy, any ideas feel free to PM me.**

**Chapter 1-Hogwarts Express**

_August 21st 1995_

"Marion, stop worrying," Marcus Myers says looking at his wife. "Katrina will be fine, don't worry."

"I can't help thinking what would happen to her if the Dark Lord wants her to be a Death Eater," Marion said, worryingly. "I'm scared for our daughter's safety."

Then a head peeped round the door, Katrina Myers was the eldest daughter of Marcus and Marion. "I heard you talking about me," she whispered as she approached her parents. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she muttered.

Marcus smiled softly. "It's all right, sweetheart. Go and get some sleep you look worn out."

Katrina nodded before walking swiftly out the room before shutting the door. Katrina stood in the hallway for a split second before heading off to her room.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

Katrina quietly sung herself to sleep.

_September 1st 1995_

"Come on, Kat!" Katrina's younger sister, Patina, shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "we don't want to miss the train!"

"I'm coming, Patina!" she shouted up from her bedroom. This was it, Katrina was finally going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy and she was excited. Patina was starting her third year, she's friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all in the same house as her, Gryffindor.

Katrina rushed down the staircase with her trunk where her sister, and parents were waiting for her. "Ready?" Marion asked and Katrina nodded before the headed off to Kings Cross Station.

Katrina and Patina both said their farewells to their mother and father before boarding the Hogwarts Express. "Don't worry, sis. You can sit with me and my friends," Patina smiled as Katrina followed her.

When they finally arrived at the compartment sat there was a boy with messy dark hair with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead, a boy with ginger hair and a girl with brown bushy hair wearing a badge on her robes saying 'Prefect' on it. Patina smiled. "Hey guys," she beamed.

"Hey, Patina. How was your summer?" the girl with the bushy hair asked.

"Cool," she said before turning to Katrina. "guys, this is my elder sister, Katrina. She'll be starting in the same year as you."

The boy with the dark messy hair smiled. "I'm Harry Potter. You've most likely read about me in the Daily Prophet."

Katrina nodded.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger."

"I think I can introduce myself, thank you, Ron," Hermione glared at Ron then faced Katrina. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Hermione," Katrina smiled. "So, what's Hogwarts like?"

"Well," Harry started. "it's amazing. To me it's another home."

Then Hermione spoke. "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Myself, Harry, Ron and Patina are in Gryffindor the best house."

"But there are a few people you want to avoid," said Ron. "Malfoy, especially."

"You mean Draco Malfoy?" Katrina asked.

Ron nodded. "He's the Hogwarts bully and a huge git so I'd stay away from him."

Hermione checked her watch before hurrying out the compartment without a word. "What was that all about?" asked Katrina.

"Prefects meeting," said Harry. "each house has two prefects, a boy and a girl. Hermione and some other kid are prefects for Gryffindor."

Katrina went to walk about the train until a girl stepped in front of her, blocking Katrina's path. Be nice, Katrina. She thought before speaking. "Excuse me, can I please get past?"

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before...and I never want to! You're ugly and it's blinding me!" The girls laughed leaving Katrina feeling slightly hurt.

"I'm Katrina Myers-"

"As in you're related to that weird Patina Myers who has a face like a fish?"

Katrina clenched her fists. How dare she talk about her sister like that! "Well, Pugson," Katrina started. "Can I call you that? You have a stuck up nose and cross eyes and if you don't mind me saying that you're telling me I'm ugly but I hate to break it to you but have you looked in the mirror recently?" Katrina snarled. "oh, yeah! You can't because every time you look in the mirror, it cracks. I've said it once and I will say it again. Excuse me, can I please get past?"

The girl started to blub then ran off and her little gang of friends followed her. Nailed it! Katrina thought before heading back to the compartment.

Katrina pulled out her favourite book and put on some earphones and listened to muggle music. Then the compartment door opened and a boy with platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes and a pointed face. Ron took one look at him and cursed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snarled.

Malfoy smirked. "Nice to see you too, Weasel-bee." then his attention focused on Katrina. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Katrina took off her earphones and glared at Malfoy. "Katrina Myers and yes before you ask my sister is Patina Myers."

Harry and Ron both stood. "Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry said in a very dangerous voice.

"I was only just introducing myself, jeez," he muttered before strutting out of the compartment.

Well this is going to be an interesting year.

**Hope you all liked it. Any ideas please message me. Thanks! :) New chapter coming soon!**


	3. Sorting Ceremony

**Sorry, I've made a few mistakes. I completely forgot that Ron is a prefect and you will find out Katrina's secret in the next chapter so stay tuned for that.**

**Chapter 2-Sorting Ceremony**

They followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Wow, this is amazing! Katrina thought, excitedly. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. Patina read about it in Hogwarts; A history. There were four long tables, Katrina supposed it was a table for each house. Katrina wondered what house she'd be sorted into. Hopefully Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. First to be sorted is a fifth year transfer student from Beauxbatons, Miss Katrina Myers."

When Katrina walked up and sat on a stool, the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm, another Myers but you're different from your sister. Brave, courageous and witty. You'd fit well in Ravenclaw but that's not the house for you. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat bellowed and they Gryffindor table clapped and cheered.

Katrina sat down next to two red-headed boys, both identical. "I'm Gred and this is Forge!"

Katrina laughed. "Oh, stop it. Their names are Fred and George." said Hermione. After the sorting ceremony had ended. Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

"Who's Hagrid?" Katrina asked Harry.

"He's the game-keeper but in third year he started teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

"Ahem," Umbridge stood from her seat and walked in front of Dumbledore.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry whispered to Hermione and she looked rather concerned.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George both said.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." Umbridge looked at Dumbledore then turned back to face the rest of the Great Hall. "...progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Then she did a small high-pitched laugh before sitting back down. Only a few people clapped.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle." said Ron to Hermione, Harry, Patina and Katrina.

"What's it mean?" Katrina asked quietly.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," said Hermione, still looking concerned.

**Draco's POV**

I watched Katrina Myers get sorted into Gryffindor aka Gryffindorks. She was very pretty, those brown eyes...stop it Draco! She's in Gryffindor with all the Blood-traitors!

Pansy kept giving her dirty looks. "She's the girl who upset me."

Blaise nudged her hard. "Shut up, Pansy. But, I must say she's good-looking."

"Yeah, very," I whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Pansy while she clung onto my arm.

"Nothing." I muttered.

**Katrina's POV**

Malfoy keeps staring at me. Why? Ron made it very clear to stay away from him because he's a huge git. Those grey eyes, like storming clouds...what the hell am I thinking? He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Hermione kept talking about what the lessons are like and the teachers. Let me see if I can remember some of them; McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Snape teaches Potions, Flitwick teaches Charms, Umbridge teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts but I can't remember the other.

After the feast, Hermione showed my the Gryffindor common room and I share a dorm with her, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and one other girl.

The next morning McGonagall gave us our timetables, I looked over at Hermione's. "We've pretty much got all our classes together."

"First it's Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge."

"You mean Umbitch," muttered Ron. I laughed.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I walked to DADA to find everyone else in the room except Umbitch-I mean Umbridge. I sat myself next to Hermione. "Where's Umbitch?" I asked.

"Hopefully she's got lost," said Ron who sat on the table next to me and Hermione.

"Good morning, children." I turned round to find Umbitch stood at the back of the room. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations.

O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Then with one flick of her wand, two piles of books floated across the room. One landing in front of each of us. "Your previous instruction in this

subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approvedcourse of defensive magic."

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using spells?" Then she did that really annoying high-pitched laugh of hers. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Then Harry spoke. "What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"He's got a point you know," I added before Harry smiled weakly at me.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," she snapped before she carried on talking. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I asked without raising my hand.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry answered back.

Umbridge didn't say anything for a few seconds before responding. "Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark

wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him." Harry snapped back.

I heard Malfoy snigger behind me, I rolled my eyes. "Detention, Mr. Potter."

I looked at Harry. "Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" asked Harry.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him!"

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped before she calmed down. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

After that really awkward lesson with Umbridge, now it's Potions with Snape. Harry warned me that Snape hates Gryffindors and I wonder why?

"Ah, Miss Myers," Professor Snape said while I walked into the Potions room. "Sit next to Mr Malfoy," he said calmly.

"Isn't their another seat?" I asked.

Snape shook his head. "Sit next to Mr Malfoy or I'll take five points from Gryffindor, Miss Myers." he replied harshly.

I did what he said and sat down next to Malfoy without looking at him. I noticed him staring at me. "Want a photo, Malfoy? It'll last longer." I snarled.

Malfoy smirked. "Now, now, Katrina, calm down."

"Don't call me Katrina!" I snapped before turning away to see Harry looking at me. I mouthed 'help me'.

"What's up Myers? Asking Potty to get away from me?" Malfoy whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I growled.

"I like a feisty girl."

"And I like my personal space." I snarled back. Then I felt his hand touch mine under the table. I shuffled away. "Get your hands off me!" I snapped before I stormed out the room.

**Any ideas, just message me.**


	4. Meeting Rachel Berry

**Here's the next chapter, please enjoy! Any ideas just PM me or do it on review. :) Oh, yeah, new character in this chapter! Find out about her below. **

Full Name-Rachel Barbara Berry

Birthday-8th July 1980

Age-15

Blood Status-Muggle-born

Family-Jonathan Berry (father), Shelby Berry (mother)

Looks-Average height, slim, brown wavy hair usually seen wearing a hair-band and brown eyes.

Personality-Bossy, loves to read and study and friendly.

Hobbies-Reading, studying and writing.

Other Information-Has a secret crush on Ron.

* * *

My first day was OK, apart from Umbitc-I mean Umbridge and having to sit next to Draco Malfoy, out of all gits. After that little incident in Potions I went to the Great Hall to find Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. I didn't feel like sitting with them so I sat on my own opposite a girl who looked around my age with brown wavy hair, wearing a dark hair-band and brown eyes. "Can I sit here?" I asked.

The girl looked up. "Sure," she smiled. I sat down before placing my heavy bag next to me. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." she said proudly while holding out her hand.

"Katrina Myers," I replied, taking her hand and shaking it. "so, tell me about yourself, Rachel."

Rachel smiled before she started talking. "Well, I'm a Muggle-born as you can see, I'm a fifth year like you, I'm an only child which I'm happy about, my dad is a vet and my mum is a nurse but that's all you need to know."

I nodded. "What's a vet?" I asked.

"A vet is someone who is like a doctor but checks on pets in case there is something wrong with them," Rachel explained. "what about you?"

"I'm a Pure-blood, I have a younger sister, Patina, she's in her third year, my father works high up in the Ministry of Magic and he's good friends with Lucius Malfoy, my mother doesn't work she stays at home making sure the house-elves are doing what they're supposed to do."

"That's interesting. So what do you think of Umbridge?" asked Rachel.

"You mean Umbitch, that's what we call her. She's horrible and she gave Harry a detention for mentioning Cedric Diggory's death and You-Know-Who killed him."

"I believe Harry, he knew You-Know-Who was going to come back after what happened at the Quidditch world cup last year."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the Death Eaters raided the whole thing just after the game and set fire to the tents and people got squashed. Then after that, me, Ron and Hermione went to find Harry and all that was left of the camp site was burnt tents, then the Dark Mark appeared and Barty Crouch thought one of us did the Dark Mark thing, so that is what happened. Not very well explained." said Rachel quietly.

I did a silent 'oh' before turning my attention to Malfoy who kept staring at me. It's really freaking me out.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Rachel asked before I snapped back into reality.

"Not sure, my parents say I'm good at Quidditch."

Rachel nodded silently before huffing. "I'm really surprised that McGonagall chose Hermione to be a prefect when my grades are better than hers."

I was taken aback. So Hermione isn't the smartest person in our year, it's Rachel. "You never know, McGonagall could chose you as Head Girl when we're in our seventh year."

"A bit of luck," she muttered before carrying on writing.

Rachel and I were walking back to the Gryffindor common room when we walked into Pansy Parkinson and her pathetic little gang of friends. "Move, Myers." she sneered. "You're in my way."

"Well, I'm sure you can walk around us," I replied.

"I said move," her voice getting really evil now.

I didn't move. "Shut up, Pugson. No one wants you here." Rachel snapped.

Pansy glared at Rachel. "Stupid filthy Mud-blood," she sneered.

I pulled out my wand. "You mess with me, Parkinson, and you'll regret it."

Pansy walked off with her little gang of gormless friends.

**New chapter coming soon. :)**


End file.
